ex_on_the_beach_usfandomcom-20200213-history
I Wanna Call You Babe
I Wanna Call You Babe is the fourth episode of Ex on the Beach 1 (US). Description Angela turns to her ex when she hears about what happened between her current man and someone else. The 2 women fighting over Chase suddenly find themselves fighting over the new guy in the house. Episode Overview The episode picks back up where we left off last episode, with the argument between the Singles at the Cut or Crush Ceremony and Angela feels back stabbed by both Faith and Tor'i. Things calm down and Lil Romeo reveals the votes. Chelsko receives three cut votes and Alicia received five cut votes and two crush votes resulting in a tie. The voting then went to the Exes on who to send home. Chelsko and Alicia both received two cut votes and as a result of yet another tie, both were sent home. Once they were all back at the house Tor’i and Angela begin to argue about what was uncovered at the ceremony. Tor’i said he wasn’t interested and lied about what he said to Faith on their one-on-one date to try and smooth things over with Angela but Faith caught wind of the lies and started going off on Tor’i. Angela got fed up with the whole thing and told Tor’i she was done. We switch over to Derrick who is in the confessional talking about the Angela, Tor’i and Faith situation when we hear a knock on the confessional room door. In walks Angela being very flirtatious and they they eventually begin to kiss. Afterward Derrick says in an interview that he knows the kiss wasn’t meaningful and Angela was just being spiteful so he was going to try and keep his distance. Skyler pulls Chase aside and tells him that she’s update that he didn’t give her a Crush vote at the last ceremony and he opens up with that that it’s embarassing when she drinks. She gets upset, tells him they aren’t seeing eye-to-eye and storms off camera. The next morning the flagpole reveals that Tor’i, Victoria and Taylor must go to the beach as their exes may be arriving. Taylor’s ex, Cameron, shows up and they seem to be ok with it as they don’t have issues and are on friendly terms. Skyler and Victoria both are attracted to Cameron. Cam pulls Taylor aside to catch up and to see where everyone was before he showed up so he didn’t butt heads with anyone. Derrick is attracted to Haley and tells her how he feels and she told him that she’s open to getting to know each other and they share a hug. Chris seeing them hugging and gets upset and confronts her about it. They begin to argue and during the argument Chris calls Haley "Chelsko/Chelsey" 4 times which upset her even more and eventually slaps him. Later on he’s still emotional about that argument and Haley comes down to comfort him. The same night, Skyler and Victoria begin to argue over Cameron which is making Cam and Chase unconfortable. In one of Cam’s confessionals he says that he doesn’t find either Victoria or Skyler attractive, but he thinks Faith is kinda cute. We see more of the argument between Victoria and Skyler and the rest of the house is just laughing about it. The next morning Tor’i says in a confessional that he needs to stay away from Faith so he can make things right with Angela. We also see Skyler pulling cam aside so they can get a chance to get to know each other. The Shack of Secrets requests the presents of Tor’i and Jasmine and reminds the rest of the house that there will be an elimination that night. In the shack they put together a puzzle which is a picture of Derrick and Angela kissing. Tor’i gets upset and starts trying to convince Jasmine that Derrick’s not that type of guy she needs that he needs to be the next voted out. Tor’i and jasmine come back to to the main house and Tor’i tells Angela what he saw. Angela doesn’t take any blame and starts to blame him for the whole situation. Derrick and Skyler are both feeling like they are on the hot seat for this next elimination. Skyler even tries to do damage control with Chase. We then see the singles casting their votes on which ex to eliminate. At the second Cut or Crush Ceremony of the episode Haley receives one crush vote, Derrick received two cut votes and one crush vote, and Skyler receives six cut votes resulting in Skyler being sent home. Cast Shack of Secrets Message In The Bottle: "Love can sometimes be a puzzle. You have to put together the pieces to see the big picture. Tor'i and jasmine, it's time for you to head to the Shack of Secrets. And don't forget, tonight one of Ex will be going home. Singles, choose your vote wisely. And as always, follow your heart." (Read by Taylor) SOS Message: "Jasmine and Tor'i, Welcome to the Shack of Secrets. In front of you is a puzzle that you will need to put together in order to reveal what is being hidden from you." Cut or Crush Ceremony Category:US Season 1 Episodes